


The Beginning

by DumbWoojae



Series: Love Is Difficult [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ANGST ???, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Backstory, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbWoojae/pseuds/DumbWoojae
Summary: ‘Is this how soulmates work?’ he wonders, still crying into his mother’s chest, ‘Why would anyone want something like this?’





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite one of the reasons Taeil never wanted a soulmate (I thought of more but whatever), I swear this is the last I'm gonna write on this particular work/universe, I wasn't really planning this or anything it just hit me and, I'm sorry, but I had to

It’s 9pm when it starts, Taeil hears the screaming coming from the kitchen in front of his room, he sits still on the bed, not daring to move a muscle, too afraid of the things happening outside. Glass crashes against his door and his mother is screaming.

 

Like everybody else, Taeil is a son of two soulmates. He understands it’s impossible to have a kid with someone who is not your soulmate but what he can’t comprehend, even if he’s 6 years old, is how is it possible for his parents to be soulmates. His father was usually aggressive, there wasn’t a single time in his life Taeil remembers him being affectionate towards his mother, much less his only son. His mother is affectionate towards him but towards his father, even at his young age, Taeil can tell she hates him. He can’t understand why they’re together.

 

“Don’t fucking throw things at Taeil’s door!” His mother screams, “You’ll scare him, you sick monster!”

 

_Monster._

That’s a good word Taeil would use to describe his father, a monster. He wasn’t afraid of the dark but he was afraid of the night, because that’s when his father would come back from work to their incredibly small house, and if his father was home it could only mean screaming and fighting, things breaking, his mother getting hurt. Taeil really thinks his father is a monster.

 

His mother screams again, but this time is different, there aren’t words but just a vowel sound both too high and too extended.

 

Taeil jumps out of bed and stands in front of his door, but he’s too afraid to open it. His father never hurt him before but he could start in any moment anyway, so he just stays there with his ear against the wood trying to focus so he can hear whatever is happening at the other side.

 

His mother is crying, probably pretty close of the door because Taeil can hear it clearly, his father is screaming something he can’t comprehend, but he’s worried sick about his mom, he feels like crying as well and forces himself to be brave, as his mother always encourages him. He lifts his body and his right arm so he’s able to hold the doorknob, his hand stays there a second too long before he forces himself to open it, _be strong, be strong._

His mother is on the floor crying, there is something red in her arm and it takes him a second to understand that she’s bleeding. He is terrified, the door open just enough so he’s able to see what is happening, his father hasn’t notice him yet.

 

“Stand up!” His father is screaming, his voice full of anger and he’s holding a knife, “stop crying and stand up! You’re pathetic!”

 

“I can’t believe you’re my fucking soulmate” His mother screams, still on the floor and still crying.

 

Taeil opens the door fully and runs towards her, hugging her body with his back facing his father so he won’t regret if he sees the man coming, he’ll defend his mother. She sits up and hugs him to her chest, crying into his shoulder, the sound is absolutely awful and Taeil is crying too before he’s even able to notice.

 

‘Is this how soulmates work?’ he wonders, still crying into his mother’s chest, ‘Why would anyone want something like this?’

 

“Out of my way” His father screams and pulls him back, but he holds his mother tighter.

 

“I don’t want to” He screams, he has never screamed before and it doesn’t feel right.

 

“Taeil, Taeil” his mother calls him even if he refuses to pull back, “Go back inside, my love, I’ll be okay, I promise I’ll be fine.”

 

She doesn’t believe her own words, Taeil can tell that, but she stops holding him and pushes his small body towards the door.

 

“No, mom, no” he says, but his mother is standing up and pushing him inside the room.

 

“It’s okay baby, these are grown up stuff, I’m gonna be fine.”

 

She isn’t fine, though. She spends the following 3 weeks in a hospital.

 

 

 

 

 

He wakes with a jolt and sits on the bed. Sweat is covering his forehead and he breathes heavily and unsteadily. Taeyong wakes up as well, holding him close despite he probably doesn’t understand what is happening.

 

“I’m here, it’s fine, it’s fine” he says, caressing his hair and pulling Taeil down so he’s laying beside him. “What is wrong?”

 

“I’m sorry” Taeil whispers, his face buried into Taeyong’s chest, “It was just a nightmare.”

 

Taeyong holds him even closer, as if his arms could keep the horrible memories away. He caresses Taeil’s hair and back, repeating words of love along with promises of safety until the older falls back to sleep.


End file.
